Pink Forks
by narmire
Summary: Estel gets himself hurt, so Elrond makes the twins tell him a story to cheer him up.
1. The Twins

Title: Pink Forks

Author: Jineen

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Summery: Estel gets himself hurt, so Elrond makes the twins tell him a story to cheer him up.

Elrond stood on his balcony looking out over the garden. It was a regular morning in Rivendell. The sun was shining, birds were singing, Aragorn was screaming at the twins... Oh yes. A regular morning in Rivendell.

Aragorn had woken up to pink forks stuck to ropes strung over his bed. If that wasn't bad enough, all his clothes in his drawers were also pink. That was probably most of the reason why he was still chasing after the twins (in his new bright pink clothes) and screaming at them. Aragorn was running down the stone steps to the garden from one of the upper levels (still screaming) when he missed the next step and tripped, he only had time for one thought, "this will hurt," before landing at the bottom of the stairs with a sickening thud and blacking out.

Elladan and Elrohir had had just enough time to hide in the garden before their little brother had come running down the steps yelling at them. When Estel had stopped screaming, however, they both stopped snickering and looked at each other. Five seconds later, they both heard the sickening thud and jumped out of their hiding spot, (which happened to be a tree) to see if he was alright.

Elladan took one quick look at his brother lying at the bottom of the stairs before turning to Elrohir. "Go get ada" was all he said before running to their little brother, and Elrohir headed up the stairs to Elrond's study taking the stairs two at a time.

Elrond, who was looking over the garden had seen and heard the whole thing, including the sickening thud raced down the stairs to Estel telling Elrohir to get Aragorn's room cleaned up on the way.

15 minutes later

At first all he was aware of was a sort of floating sensation, but that quickly left as the blackness dissolved and he became aware of the pain in his wrist. Aragorn groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was on a bed, his bed to be exact, and Elladan was standing over him, looking concerned.

Elladan smiled as Estel glared at him. "Its nice to see you awake, little brother." He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

If it was even possible Estel looked even more annoyed then he did that morning. "Three" was all he said, but the glare behind it told a bit more of what he wanted to say, as it was a fine impression of Elrond's death glare.

Elrohir came up behind Elladan to look at his human brother. "Next time you chase us, how about you not fall down the stairs and break your wrist and hit your head? It was not the best way to start the morning."

Estel switched his glare from Elladan to Elrohir and was about to say something when Lord Elrond came in the room and stopped him.

"Waking up to Estel screaming at you two would not the best way to start the morning. Estel falling down the stairs would just add to it." Seeing the bundle of pink forks, Elrond's mouth took on the appearance of what seemed to be an evil grin. "And since you two seem to be the cause of both things, you can cheer your brother up by telling him the story behind all those pink forks."

The twins looked at their ada with horrified looks on both their faces. "But ada..." they said at the exact same time.

Estel looked intrigued. "Yes El," he said looking at the twins "what was the deal with all those pink forks?"

Elladan gulped and looked towards Elrond who started to leave.

"I'll leave you two to it," he said and with that walked out and closed the door.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and sighed. "Well, it all started like this..."

A while ago, when the twins were young and their grandparents and a few friends were visiting

Elladan and Elrohir sneaked quietly to the kitchen to get some midnight snacks. It was true that there had been a feast earlier that night, but they had not been allowed to attend the banquet since they were being punished for turning Haldir's hair bright blue. Elladan snickered at that memory. The look on Haldir's face when he figured it out! That was worth the price. His twin and partner in pranks, Elrohir, turned to look at Elladan and raised his eyebrows as if to say, "What are you laughing about now?" Elladan snickered again and mouthed, "prank," and Elrohir smiled evilly back in remembrance before motioning him into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the twins went around picking up many different kinds of food, including some of the leftovers from the feast. Checking under the lid of one pot, Elrohir saw a pair of boots. Catching his twin's attention he lifted the pair of boots out of the pot. Out fell a bright pink fork.

Elladan picked it up and looked it over carefully. "Is it supposed to be that color?" he asked his twin.

Elrohir stared back at him wide eyed. "Are there supposed to be boots in a pot?" Elrohir looked more closely at the boots. "Wait a minute! These boots are mine!" Quickly grabbing the boots, the food, and his twin who was still staring at the pink fork, Elrohir ran out the door and back to their room.

Unbeknownst to the twins, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin snickered to themselves behind the other door to the kitchen. Their revenge had just begun.

The next day dawned bright and clear as Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian peeked into their sons' room. There, lying on the floor was five pink forks, along with a pair of boots, and some mostly eaten food. Elrond and Celebrian looked at each other for a second before both shaking there heads and walking out of the room, each thinking the same thing, "I don't want to know."

Elladan was the first to wake up. When he rolled out of bed, he happened to glance at the floor. There were now five bright pink forks. Getting up quickly he ran over to Elrohir and shook him awake.

"'Ro wake up! The fork multiplied!"

Elrohir blinked at Elladan, not completely awake. "What do you mean, Dan?"

Elladan pointed over to the forks lying on the ground. "There are now five forks!"

The next morning Elrohir found ten pink forks under the bed where he had left the first five.

Elladan found twenty more in his boots that evening.

Thirty more were in Elrohir's pillowcase the morning after that.

That afternoon, Elladan found forty forks in his new pair of boots. They now had one hundred bright pink forks. Emptying his boots out into the growing pile under the bed, a piece of paper fell out. Calling Elrohir over he read the note.

_Dear our favorite twins,_

_As you might have noticed, we, the pink forks, have been living under your wonderful bed. But there seems to be a problem. We have grown too much for the measly space you leave us. We wish to move. The only problem is, we can't move ourselves far. So we ask nicely that you carry all of us at once to our new location, the fireplace in the great hall. If you do not do this we will just overrun your room till you can see nothing but pink forks. _

_Thanks for your time,_

The Pink Forks 

_PS. You are only allowed one trip._

Elladan looked at Elrohir for a moment before shaking his head. "It's probably just a trick." He told his twin.

Elrohir looked unsettled. "I don't know, Dan. It might not be." He headed over to the closet, and opened the door. One hundred more forks fell out on top of him.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. "How do we get all these forks to the great hall in one trip?"

Ten minutes later, Elladan and Elrohir were covered with shoes and boots with pink forks in them. They also had pink forks in their hair and in their pockets. It had taken forever to get all the forks into things that they could carry in one trip, but they had done it. And now they were sneaking down the hallway to the entrance to the great hall. Everything was going perfectly, until they tipped over a rope strung across the doorway into the hall, spilled pink forks everywhere, and three buckets of water fell over and dumped water on them.

There was a silence from everyone in the hall that was setting up for dinner that night. But only for a second. After that second of surprise every elf in the hall either cracked up laughing, or walked away shaking their heads. No one moved to help them except Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin who walked over and grinned down at the sputtering elflings. Haldir took a pink fork from his pocket. "I believe that this is yours?" He said before succumbing to a fit of laughter.

Back to the present

Elladan glared down at his human brother, who was laughing hysterically at the story he just finished telling. "It wasn't that funny!" he said indignantly.

"Yes..." laughter "Yes..." more laughter "Yes it was!" Estel managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Elrohir looked at his twin, then at the pillow lying near his hands, then at Estel, and then at his twin again. Elladan grinned back. Elrohir picked up the pillow and threw it at his brother, missing the human by inches. Estel, stopped laughing, but he was still grinning wildly as he picked up the pillow and threw it at Elrohir, missing completely, but hitting Elladan straight in the face and knocking him over.

The pillow fight went on like this until Elrond came in to put a stop to things and to give Estel some tea. Before Estel fell asleep, he asked Elrond to remind him to ask Haldir next time he saw him about his side of what Aragorn dubbed, "the pink fork incident."


	2. The Lorien Brothers

Title: Pink Forks Part Two

Discalmer: see chapter 1

Summery: Elladan and Elrohir come back from Lothlorein with Haldir his brothers - funny tales of forks ensue.

"There!" Estel said as he put the finishing touches on his 'welcome home' banner. Elladan and Elrohir were coming home from Lorien tomorrow after visiting their sister and Estel had decided to make something special as a welcome home present. Estel snickered. At least, that was what he had told his ada. Glancing down at the banner one last time before giving it to the elf that would put it up, Estel grinned evilly at the pink forks sewed onto the banner. "Oh, this will be fun," he thought to himself.

The Next Morning

At the edge of the woods surrounding Rivendell, five elves were bickering. "Come on Rumil, that incident in Lothlorien was all your fault."

Rumil glared at his older brother. "Haldir, may I remind you, you were the one that tripped, sending the water flying into Lady Galadriel?"

"Wasn't that the whole point?" Elladan spoke from his horse behind the two brothers.

"They weren't supposed to see us!" four elves screamed back at him.

"It's a good thing that you were going back to Rivendell today," stated Haldir, "otherwise we would have had to explain to Lord Celeborn why we were all carrying buckets of cold water."

"Can we stop arguing about this?" Elrohir spoke up, "We might be overheard by patrols, and if they hear about this, Estel's sure to find out, and then we'll never live it down."

"He can't be that bad, Elrohir." Said Haldir, "He can't be as bad as Orophin."

"Hey!"

"He's right, little brother. No one can be as bad as you."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other over the arguing elves. With a smirk, they spoke at the same time, "No one is as bad as Estel."

Three hours later, they arrived in Rivendell. Elladan was the first to spot the 'welcome home' banner that someone had made for them. He was about to point it out to his companions when he spotted something sewed on to it. Groaning he sank back onto his horse, muttering.

Elrohir turned to face his twin. "Dan? What's…" He stopped when he heard what Elladan was muttering. Turning quickly he glared at the banner in front of them, and then searched for a face in the crowd. Sure enough, there was his human brother, standing next to their father, who looked like he was trying to hide his amusement.

Orophin then spoke up. "Why are there pink forks on your welcome home banner, Elrohir?" The innocent look on his face didn't fool anyone and just made the twins look even redder then before, if possible.

When they got into the courtyard, Elladan slid off his horse with a look of death in his eyes. Glaring at the three brothers behind him that were muffling laughter, he smirked at Estel.

"Thank you ever so much for the 'welcome home' banner," Elrohir said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Elrond surveyed the seen before him, holding in his laughter. Five elves and one human were sitting around the fire in his study. After being introduced to Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin who had come home with the twins (and Elrond was still trying to figure out why those three were here), Estel had gone into hiding, which was probably not the wisest thing he could have done. All Estel really had to do was keep around people, but when Elrond had commented on this, Estel had said "hiding is more fun."

Elrond shook his head. After the twins finally cornered their human brother, Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin had rescued Estel from certain tickling and teasing by threatening to tell annoying stories about a 'certain time, in a certain place, pertaining to your horse.' Right now, though, all six had told at least one embarrassing story about the others. Coming closer, Elrond could hear their conversation.

"--and then Haldir came around the corner a bit to quickly, tripped over his own feet, and splashed the water all over Galadriel from behind!" Elladan told his youngest brother. "We all had our buckets still in our hands, so naturally the thing to do was drop them and run. And that, that is why we ended up having these three tag-a-longs."

Estel could barely move he was laughing so hard. One look at Haldir's face though, convinced him that the marchwarden was not enjoying the story as much as he was. Wanting to prevent an argument, Estel quickly searched his mind for something to say. Remembering the 'welcome home banner' he grinned.

"Haldir?" Elrohir looked at Estel's seemingly innocent face and groaned. Someone was not going to like whatever he had come up with now.

"Why pink forks?"

Elrohir's face fell. Why did it have to be that?

Haldir sat back in his chair and grinned. "Why pink forks you ask? Well that's because Ga-" Haldir was stopped with a hand clamped on his mouth.

"Why Haldir, you must go in the right order of things!" exclaimed Orophin, "you have to tell the story from the beginning!"

Haldir glared at Orophin. "Then Mr. Know-it-all why don't _you _tell the story?"

Orophin grinned. "Sure thing brother."

"I guess it started when Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn decided to visit Rivendell. Afraid to leave us in Lothlorien without people we were moderately afraid of, they took us with them…

* * *

"Rumil. Rumil. Rumil!" Haldir glared at his sleeping brother, before putting his mouth next Rumil's ear. "RUMIL!" Crash. Haldir looked down. "Looks like the sleeping one fell off of his horse?"

Rumil groaned, and tried to rub his ear and his back at the same time. "What do you want, Haldir?" He managed to get out, still trying to wake himself up.

Orophin rode up behind them. "We're here, you idiot. See?" he said pointing to the north, where they could just see Rivendell over the horizon.

* * *

"That's not what happened, Orophin! You were the one who fell of your horse, sleepyhead! Not me!" 

Orophin stuck his tongue out as his brother. "Then you tell the story Rumil!"

Still glaring at Orophin, Rumil started to talk.

"It wasn't too long until we were introduced to Elladan and Elrohir, who at the time were trying as hard as possible to make it difficult to tell them apart…

* * *

Rumil watched the twins thoughtfully. They looked too innocent to be what they had been made out to be. "But then again," he thought as he saw them put some itching herbs on Lord Celeborn's seat, "maybe they are as bad as Lady Galadriel says…" 

During the dinner, Rumil discretely touched Haldir's arm. "Look at Celeborn."

Haldir turned to look to his left too see. Then he turned back to Rumil, obviously trying to stifle his laughter. "Did you do that?" he mouthed.

Rumil shook his head and then motioned towards the twins. "They did."

Haldir scoffed at him. "No way. They couldn't have pulled that off. They're just elflings. Don't lie to me, Rumil."

With that he turned back to his dinner. Rumil shook his head and then glanced at the twins. They quickly turned back to their meal. Rumil groaned. They had obviously heard the whole thing.

* * *

Estel doubled over laughing. "You didn't!" One look at Haldir's face convinced him that this time Rumil was telling the truth. "You did!" 

The twins looked like they were remembering this part fondly, and started to grin wildly as Rumil started telling the next part.

"The next day, Imladris was awakened by Haldir screaming bloody murder. Literally…"

* * *

"Really Haldir," Orophin was saying to his brother who was bearing down on him, "I swear, I didn't do it. Really, I went straight to bed last night, there was no time for me to prank you. Besides, I have no clue where the blue dye is in this place. I only know where it is at home!" 

Haldir turned to his other younger brother who was snickering next to him. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Absolutely nothing, considering that I didn't do it. It was probably those twins. After all, you said, and I quote, "No way. They couldn't have pulled that off. They're just elflings."

Just then the twins, still trying their hardest to look exactly alike, came down the hall and stopped in front of the three brothers.

"Look El! A blue haired elf!" one said.

"Who could have dyed his hair, I wonder? Did he have it done professionally?" said the other.

And with that they ran off, while Rumil and Orophin tried to hold Haldir back. After staring at the hall where they ran off, Haldir turned to his brothers. "Are you going to help me get back at them, or not?"

Rumil and Orophin shrugged. "Why not? But what do we do to them?"

Haldir grinned. "Lets go into my room, away from prying ears. I have an idea."

"So what's your great idea?" Orophin asked once they were in the room.

"Well, you know those things the girls tie their hair back with? If we get a lot of them, we can hide them in different places where the twins will find them, and then get them down to the great hall where we can humiliate them in front of people."

"Just one problem," Rumil spoke up. "Where do we get all those hair tie things?"

"We could ask Lady Galadriel."

Rumil and Haldir looked at their brother like he was crazy and shook their heads.

Never the less, two hours later found them standing outside the door to Lady Galadriel's room shifting their feet nervously. Slowly the oldest brother lifted his hand and knocked on the door. There was a small noise from within the room, like someone was getting of their bed and then the door opened so the three brothers could see Galadriel's face. She smiled, and said plainly, "Would pink forks do?"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that - 

- SHE was behind the pink forks?" Elladan and Elrohir managed to get out between outraged noises.

"I'm afraid so, you two." Rumil shook his head. "Though I think it was more revenge for something else… but I will tell you everything in good time my friends."

"We were still very shocked as we dragged the bag back to our room…"

* * *

"I can't believe that." Haldir whispered to his brothers. 

"Neither can I. She seemed almost glad to give these to us."

All Orophin said though, was "I told you so."

That night they stole Elrohir's boot and put one pink fork in it.

The next morning, Haldir snuck into the room to drop off four more pink forks.

The morning after that, Orophin quietly hid ten forks where Haldir had put his.

After dinner, Rumil snuck in and put twenty more forks in Elladan's boots.

The next night the three pulled off one of the hardest parts of the prank and stuffed a total of thirty forks in Elrohir's pillowcase while he was asleep, to be found the next morning.

Then, while the twins were at lunch the three brothers carefully stuffed forty forks into Elladan's boots with a note, and positioned the rest of the forks in the closet so they would fall on the twins when they went to get their clothes. Snickering, they ran off to the Great Hall to set up the last part of their prank, which included some string, and a bucket of water.

Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil didn't have long to wait because less than an hour later Elladan and Elrohir came running into the great hall, where they tripped over the string, spilled two hundred pink forks on to the floor, and got thoroughly soaked by three buckets of water.

* * *

"Before long everyone in the hall was doubling over with laughter, but the thing that always struck me as odd was the horrified look on Lord Elrond's face and the smug look on Lady Galadriel's." Rumil ended. 

"Funny. Because the thing that always struck me as odd was the elf maiden, who said in my presence, that (and I quote) "Although personally I still think Haldir looks cute in blue hair."

Everyone stared at Orophin who was giving Haldir a cheeky grin. "Who said that?" Haldir managed to get out between gasps.

"I believe her name was Sio."

THE END

(unless, of course, someone wants a sequel)

A/N- and thanks to all of my reviewers! Tara, Gianna, Spaztic Arwen, Dragon Confused, Neoinean, Xylem, and Catmint, and S. Eerandgel, and of course, the MC list!!!!


End file.
